SCHNEELAND: die Alleinheit der Zeiten
by Yizzakhar
Summary: Elisabeth begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Mann und stellt dabei fest, daß Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft identisch sind.


**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die Grundidee gehören mir. Nur diese Geschichte, die als Interpretation betrachtet, Bezug auf die Geschehnisse im Film nimmt, ist meinen Gedanken entsprungen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihr.

**Anmerkung:** Es wäre von Nutzen, wenn der Leser den Film bereits kennt, da die Handlung stellenweise sehr verwirrend ist.

**Achtung:** Es besteht Trigger-Gefahr, da Inzest thematisiert wird.

* * *

**SCHNEELAND – die Alleinheit der Zeiten**

**Elisabeth erzählt**

Ich suche, denn das Band zwischen uns wurde durchtrennt. Soeben. Keine zehn Sekunden ist es her. Mit einem Hieb. Zack. Und es war aus. Nun suche ich.

Die Haustür klappte einfach zu. Nur ein Telephonanruf – gleich einem Windstoß war's gewesen –, und ich gerade draußen am Auto. Ganz harmlos alles, ganz harmlos. Ständig ruft jemand an, gerade jetzt, so kurz vor Weihnachten. Ein Telephonanruf, so harmlos wie das Klappen der Haustür, wenn der Gegenzug – im Schlafzimmer stand noch das Fenster offen – ihre Klinke ergreift und sie hinter sich zuzieht. Klapp. Einfach zu. Umsichtig, leise, weil er bei seinem Fortgang niemanden stören will. Wie mein Mann. Und die Luft im Raum schmeckte nach frischem Schnee. Würzig kalt.

Ich hin zum Telephon, melde mich mit vollem Namen. Hier Elisabeth M. Und starre die Tür an. Die ganze Zeit. Presse ich den Hörer an mein Ohr. Diese weißgetünchte Tür. Zu. Geklappt. Ich höre und weiß, daß sie nie wieder aufgehen wird. Für dich. Ich weiß es. So sehr ich auch an ihr rütteln werde. Nichts. Aus und vorbei. Du ewig draußen. Das war's. Leben verwirkt. Das Band, das uns beide einte, durchtrennt. Und hinter mir grinst der Chirurg, den du Gott nanntest. Ich glaube nicht an ihn, weil er sein Handwerk nicht versteht und schon zu oft Schicksal spielte.

Ich, allein neben dem Telephon, kauere an der Wand, spüre den rauhen Putz im Rücken, zittere und halte mich an meinen Knien fest. Verkralle mich in sie. Halt. Suchend. Von einem riesigen Ozean umschlossen -, ich wie ein kleines Boot. Orientierungslos, nur von den Wellen getrieben. Der Steuermann fehlt. Keine zehn Sekunden ist es her, da er noch neben mir saß. Nun, ich allein. Einsamkeit ist wie ein feuchtkalter Nebel, der einen durchdringt. Klamm ist er, wie ein nasses Baumwollhemd im Winter, wenn man in einem ungeheizten Holzhaus sitzt und seine Erinnerungen niederzuschreiben versucht, während draußen vor der Tür ein Schneesturm tobt. Vom See herkommend. Und mit ihm die Schatten. Gleiten heran. Drei. Es sind drei. Erkenne sie kaum. Gestalten. Starren mich an. Wie von Ferne höre ich sie rufen mit den Stimmen meiner Kinder. Könnten es sein. Meine Kinder. Es nähert sich ein Vierter. Schatten? Oder menschliches Wesen? Egal. Egal. Egal. Meine Schwester? War noch mit im Haus. Rief sie mich ans Telephon?

Höre, wie der Hörer auf den Dielenboden knallt. Ein dumpfes Dröhnen, so als reiße der Schneesturm die Verankerungen des Hauses aus dem tiefgefrorenen Boden. Ist er mir, der Hörer, aus der Hand gerutscht? Mir? Nein. Meine Hand hält noch immer den Zündschlüssel umklammert und ich stehe wie vor zehn Sekunden neben meinem Auto vor dem Haus. Stecke ihn gerade ins Schloß, öffne die Tür. Will losfahren. Besorgungen für Weihnachten machen. Die Kinder im Haus, bei meiner Schwester, basteln Papiersterne und backen Plätzchen. Wenn ich zurück bin, werde ich kosten. Das habe ich ihnen versprochen.

Ich?  
Ich.

Heute Morgen. Heute Morgen, ganz früh habe ich es ihnen versprochen. In der Frühe. Ingmar war da. Noch da. Und lächelte. Laßt mir ein paar Plätzchen über. Nun ist er weg. Aber das Telephon hat doch gar nicht geklingelt, niemand rief mich hinein und ich nahm auch den Hörer nicht entgegen. Ingmar steht schon wieder vor mir. Noch immer und schon wieder. Lächelt, küßt mich dann. Nicht zum Abschied. Nein. Er begrüßt mich, kommt gerade aus der Stadt, fuhr mit dem Auto über den zugefrorenen See, weil er's eilig hatte. Das Eis trägt, obwohl es doch erst Ende November ist. Einen Rucksack auf dem Beifahrersitz.

Ina, Ina – dein Name ist wie der Wind, der ungestüm über die Ebene jagt.

Aron.

Ina, ich bin wieder da. Ich habe alles bekommen. Und heute wird nicht gearbeitet. Laß uns den Tag genießen und einfach etwas unternehmen.

Ich nicke, stehe neben dem Auto, habe die Zündschlüssel in der Hand. Ingmar schon wieder im Auto, wartet. Und lächelt mich an. Komm, Elisabeth. Seine braunen Augen – Weite verheißend - untypisch für einen Schweden, bitten mich. Vollkommen untypisch dieses Braun. Trotzdem ist er Schwede. Er sitzt neben mir im Auto und wartet darauf, daß wir hinausfahren. Wir zwei allein. Er streichelt mich und ich berge mein Gesicht an seiner Brust, rieche den Schnee, das karge Land in seinem Mantel. Den See. Wir sitzen im Auto, allein in diesem Auto und er küßt mich, vorsichtig, tastend. Bekomme ich keinen Kuß, Elisabeth? Zur Begrüßung? Seine Augen lächeln mich an. Nun?

Ich kann nicht, stehe doch nur an der Haustür - er allein im Auto, wir winken einander zu. Es ist früher Morgen. Die Sicht ist schlecht.

Das Auto. Fährt an. Schnee stiebt. Auf. Frisch gefallener. Pulverschnee. Ich winke, weil er wegfährt. Zur Arbeit und Besorgungen für das nahende Weihnachtsfest machen. Und ich bleibe zurück. Es sind ja nur 38 Stunden. Achtunddreißig. Er will sich beeilen, auf dem Rückweg eine Abkürzung über den See nehmen. Er küßte mich. Auf den Scheitel, die Stirn den Mund. Ich umarmte ihn nur. Wir hatten zuvor miteinander geschlafen. Geschlafen. Er ist ein zärtlicher Liebhaber. 10 Jahre – das Band unserer Ehe. Ich habe mich fallen lassen in diese Beziehung. Ich vertraue ihm.

Das Band durchtrennt. Ich glaube nicht an den Chirurgen. Er versteht sein Handwerk nicht und spielte bisher zu oft Schicksal.

Ingmar – Ich, die Schreibblockade, mein Schicksal. Eine Krise in unserer Ehe war die Folge. Doch ich kann wieder schreiben. Hab's vor wenigen Wochen wiedererlernt. Habe die Krise überwunden. Schrieb uns beide aus dieser Krise heraus. Spürte dabei stets seine Hand in der meinen. Er half mir – nicht aber dieser Chirurg. Nun – meine Hand ist leer. Am Boden der Telephonhörer.

Das Band. Durchtrennt.

Ich breche. Ich breche nicht in mir zusammen. Nein, stehe doch. Habe mich aufgerafft, halte die Kommode umklammert. Mein Schrei. Nur ich, der ihn hört. Nur ich? Nur ich? Hinter der Tür ist's still. Kein Atmen, kein Herzschlag - jenseits der Tür. Wie weit bist du schon weg, Ingmar? Auch Kinder und Schwester haben mich verlassen. Wolle allein sein, sagte ich. Ich breche. Auf! Ich breche auf. Nach Lappland. An den Ursprungsort. Wieder ein Gang zum Auto, diesmal ich allein. Wenn dann das Telephon klingelt und eine Stimme verkündet, daß ich … und nicht er, Ingmar … sondern ich … Diesmal ich. ICH. Aber niemand wird rangehen, weil keiner das Klingen hören wird. Schwester und Kinder sind bei Schwester und feiern dort bald Weihnachten, die Geburt eines Kindes. Der Anruf, nie gewesen – nur das Klappen der Tür zum zweiten Mal. Ingmar wo bist du? Die Kinder – gut untergebracht. Gut. Wirklich gut. Die Kinder. Sind sie. Bei ihr. Weiß, daß Schwester Kinder nicht ins Heim geben wird. Sie liebt sie und sie lieben sie. Schwester, die Mutter meiner, ihrer Kinder.  
Ich muß. Aufbrechen und suchen. Nach Ingmar suchen, denn ich weiß, daß die Tür für immer zugeschlagen ist und ich noch so sehr an ihr rütteln kann. Sie wird sich nicht mehr öffnen. Nicht von dieser, meiner Seite aus. Er wird für immer draußen bleiben müssen. Kein Zurück für ihn. Aber … aber am Ursprungsort, das weiß ich, tut sich diese Tür auf, hinter der Ingmar auf mich wartet. Sein Lächeln. Seine braunen Augen. Einem Schweden ganz unähnlich. Und doch ist er Schwede.

Suche.

Suche mir einen Weg durch das karge Land, Lappland. Es kennt keinen Weg. Nicht im Winter, nicht im Sommer. Keinen Weg, auf dem man mir folgen könnte. Spuren verwehen sofort. Wind löscht mich aus. Und - gut so. Ich möchte allein sein. Allein mit mir. Mit ihm. In der Unendlichkeit dieser Schneewüste. Lappland. Und das Atmen der Natur am eigenen Leibe spüren, bis man in sie eingegangen ist. Wie Ingmar in mich letzte Nacht, so ich in die Natur, in ihn. Und endlich wieder bei ihm sein. Jedes Zucken des vereisten Bodens, jedes Wimmern und Flüstern der reinen Luft - Er. Ingmar. Unmittelbarkeit und Grenzenlosigkeit - zwischen den Welten. Ich selbst - beide Welten vereinend. Er ebenfalls. Schon einmal hier – diese Brücke, über die ich gegangen, ins Ungewisse. Und er auch, von der anderen Seite. In der Mitte empfingen wir einander. Sein Lächeln. Sprache meines Herzens. Und er nahm mich bei der Hand und führte mich, so als kenne er sein Ziel. Und doch, blickte ich mich um, nur Einöde. Aber Einöde, das lehrte er mich, aus der wir beide zusammenwachsen konnten. Eines wurden. An jener Birke, zu der er mich geführt hatte.  
Hier in Lappland haben wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen -, gefunden vor mehr als zehn Jahren. An einem Baum, jener Birke war's. Zufall? Ich glaube nicht an Gott, doch an Vorherbestimmung und die Alleinheit der Zeiten. Denn da, wo wir uns das erste Mal in die Augen sahen, exakt an jener Stelle, geschahs schon einmal – nur hundert Jahre früher, daß sich ein Paar fand. Woher weiß ich das? Woher? Wie kann ich das wissen? Ich, hier draußen im Schneeland. Ich, noch nicht angekommen … am Ziel. Es sind Erinnerungen einer alten Frau, die ich gerade in deren Holzhaus, meinem Ziel, sitzend lese. Ina heißt sie und ist vor ihrem eigenen Haus gestürzt und erfroren. Ich habe sie soeben zu Grabe getragen. So gut ich konnte, unter Schnee verborgen. Und die Gegenwart, dieses Schneeland und das Suchen, sind bereits Vergangenheit. Oder erinnerte Gegenwart. Und die Vergangenheit wird wieder zur Zukunft. Hörst du, Ingmar? Unsere Zukunft. Es ist ein ewiger Kreis. Werden und Vergehen. Ja, hier an dieser Birke - das gleiche Suchen schon einmal. Ina und Aron. Ein Herantasten, Kennenlernen und Vertrauenfassen.

Liebe.

Wir lieben einander. Und als Zeichen unserer Liebe ritzte er unsere Initialen in die Rinde der Birke – vor hundert Jahren. I und A. Ina und Aron. Er hatte sie eingeritzt, damals als ich ihm noch in die Augen hatte sehen können. Aron? Braun, sprechend, aber stets flüsternd und warm, beschützend. Damals, als es mir nicht gut ging, ich zu zweifeln begann an meiner Beziehung zu Vater, der mich nach dem Tod von Mutter als seine Frau betrachtete. Aron, er hat mich gezeichnet. Er nahm mich, nimmt mich – immer wieder. Aron und Mutter – euch sag ich's. Er hat sich genommen, was ihm nicht zusteht. Und wenn ich mich ihm verweigere, erglüht das Mal tief in meinem Leib. So sagt er. Aber Aron, ich hatte Angst, doch nun nicht mehr. Aron … dein Blick. Der gleiche Blick, wie viele Jahre später an der Birke, als wir die Ringe tauschten. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor Vater. Nie wieder. Ich werde ihn totschlagen. Dann komme ich zu dir und wir … können heiraten. An diesem Baum. So wie wir es viele Jahre später tatsächlich tun werden, Aron. An diesem Baum, unserem Baum. Der Birke am Fluß. Du wirst meine Hände nehmen, ich die deinen. Dann dieser Blick, in dem sich die Weite des Landes spiegelt. Oder ist's die Weite selbst, die zu mir sprechen wird? Dein Blick. Einessein mit der Natur. Weißt du, daß er mich so oft streichelte, dein Blick? Vor allem in jener Zeit, als ich niemanden an mich heranlassen konnte, keine körperlichen Berührungen duldete. Sie schmerzten mich. Wegen Vater. Denn er hatte mich gezeichnet. Ich hätte schreien können, denn es brannte -, das Mal. Doch dein Blick … Ingmar, er hat mich geheilt. Und ich konnte wieder schreiben und schreibend überwanden wir unsere Ehekrise. Zweisamkeit in der Einsamkeit.

Jetzt – Einsamkeit.

Allein mit mir. Ingmar, wo bist du? Wo? Ich auf der Suche nach ihm. Und um mich her dieses weite Land, in dem ich umherirre und es Suche nenne. Existiert ein Zugang zu dieser, seiner Welt? Ich rufe seinen Namen. Nichts. Er antwortet, doch ich verstehe es nicht. Ich will zu ihm, ihn hören, verstehen, denn er spricht zu mir. Hier, in dieser Wüste. Wenn ich mich niederlege und mein Gesicht an den trockenen Schnee schmiege, dann weiß ich, ist er mir nicht mehr fern. Still. Ganz still liegen bleiben und warten. Nicht mehr auf diesen unsinnigen Trieb hören. Das Leben in mir. Nicht aufstehen, einfach liegen bleiben. Und warten. Die Augen schließen – Ingmar ist mir bereits sehr nah und er sagt etwas zu mir. Was will er? Ich solle aufstehen? Ingmar, was? Ich verstehe dich nicht? In deinen Augen ein ‚Steh auf.' Aber warum? Du deutest in die Ferne, so als sähest du etwas. Ringsum nur Schnee. Dann wendest du dich um, packst mich bei der Hand. Blickst mir tief in die Augen. Küßt mich. Nimmst mich in die Arme, drückst mich an dich. Eines? Habe ich es geschafft, die Tür zu dir zu öffnen? Bin ich bei dir? Endlich? Ja? Sag etwas Ingmar, sprich zu mir.

'Es ist Leben in dir.'

Wir gehen. Schweigend. Ich an deiner Hand - durch die Einöde. Sind wir eines, so wie vor wenigen Stunden. Schlafe ich im Schnee? Mit dir? Bereits von frischen Flocken überdeckt? Schlafe ich mit dir unter dieser dicken weißen Decke, die uns beide wärmt? Mollig warm ist's. In deinen Armen. Du gehst weiter … Wohin? Führst mich schweigend. Ingmar. Wohin?

Ingmar? Ein Schneesturm auf dem See. Und vor mir? Ich lasse mich fallen. Auf die Knie. Vor mir ich selber im Schnee liegend. Schlafend mit meinem Geliebten. Erfroren. Von Flocken bedeckt – so als wär's ein Federbett aus längst vergangener Zeit. Und darunter – sie. Eine alte Frau mit einer Milchkanne in der Hand. Milchkanne. Ich, eine Bäuerin, die zu ihrem Stall wollte, um ihre Kühe zu melken. Ich, eine alte Frau. Ina. Meine Augen glasig – wohin gerichtet? Lasse mich fallen. Ingmar, auf die Knie. Warum läßt du mich mit mir selbst allein? Warum? Liege neben mir im Schnee. Wende den Kopf. Richte die Augen geradeaus, so wie ich selbst es tue.

Ingmar. Es ist ein Haus. Aus Holz. Mein Haus. Und vor seinen Fenstern tobt ein Schneesturm. Verloschen der Ofen im Inneren. Doch das Feuer ist wieder entzündbar. In mir ist Leben. Du sagst es. Meine Augen weisen mir den Weg zu meinem Haus. Sehe mich im Schnee und aus dem Schnee heraus weise ich mir den Weg zum Haus. Gefunden, den Weg. Meinen Weg zu mir selbst. Ina. Den Weg zurück ins Leben.

Ingmar, wo bist du? Aron?

Eingebrochen im See. Kamst aus der Stadt zurück. Hattest es eilig und nahmst den Weg über den See. Doch kehrst du in diesem Leben nicht wieder. Die Eisdecke war zu dünn – es war erst November. Wenige Tage vor unserer Hochzeit, Aron, brachst du ein. Aber in mir ist Leben. Du weißt es. Ich trage dein Kind unterm Herzen. Es ist ein Junge, Ingmar. Und ich werde ihn Aron nennen.


End file.
